


Distilled

by Araine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because alcohol is the universal constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distilled

**Author's Note:**

> Transfered from Tumblr. For the prompt: things you said at 1am

Victory for the Resistance means celebration, at least today. The party drags on, long into the night, and inevitably Finn finds Rey and together they find Poe. Somehow, they all three end up in Poe’s room with a smuggled bottle of something vile and unmentionable. Finn takes a swig of the alcohol, feels it burn off all the tastebuds in his mouth.

“What is this stuff?” asks Finn, looking for a label anywhere.

“No idea,” Poe says. “I think it might’ve be X-Wing fuel once.”

Finn swishes the dubious liquid around the bottle, peering at it, wondering if he should maybe get tested for poison. “Is it safe?”

“It’s probably not fuel,” Rey says, always the mechanic. “It’s probably– to keep the cockpit from– you know, ice?”

“Antifreeze?” Finn asks. This honestly does not make him feel better.

“It’s perfectly safe,” Poe says, offended. He grabs the bottle from Finn, takes a large swallow, to prove his point. “Jess brews it.” Poe hands off the bottle to a waiting Rey, who peers at it.

“On Jakku, they used to brew alcohol out of Steelpecker livers,” Rey says. When both Finn and Poe look at her askance she explains. “They eat metal, and the alcohol’s a byproduct of digesting it, so you can chop up and boil down the liver to get–”

Poe guffaws. “And you drank that?”

“Not often,” Rey says, like it’s obvious. “If you were drunk all the time, the other scavengers knew you were an easy target.”

And that’s when it strikes Finn that she trusts them. Really, truly trusts them, enough to get drunk around. He smiles, his fingers searching out hers in the dim light of the room. She curls her hand in his.

“We weren’t supposed to have drinks on base,” Finn says, “but a few of the guys in my unit smuggled in a whole barrel once…”

He launches into the story of how the whole unit got sloshed on stolen beer and then had to survive a surprise spot inspection from Captain Phasma. By the end of his story he’s got both Poe and Rey doubled over with laughter, and he’s not keeping himself together much better either.

“… and Nines just looks her dead in the eye and says, ‘Yes, ma’am, I believe that is a gundark loose in the base. I’ll go catch it right now.’”

Rey shrieks with laughter, hands on her belly, mouth wide open. He wonders how many times she’s laughed like this.

And Poe just shakes his head, tears in his eyes, still grinning because he knows a thing or two about serving under powerful female commanders. “And what did you do?”

“Went and caught the gundark, of course,” Finn says.

The laughter dies down in fits and spurts, although occasionally Rey will start back up and get them all laughing again. It fills Finn’s belly with more warmth than even the vile alcohol, because this right here is enough.

Whatever they are, they are his, and it’s enough.


End file.
